


A Démoni Kultiváció Nagymestere szösszenetek

by Valahol_Gusuban



Category: A démoni kultiváció nagymestere, MDZS, wangxian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valahol_Gusuban/pseuds/Valahol_Gusuban
Summary: A kedvenc WangXian jeleneteim saját fordítással.Mert van hivatalos könyv, de WangXianból és a verziókból soha nem elég.
Relationships: Lan Wangji/Wei Wuxian, WangXian - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Démoni Kultiváció Nagymestere szösszenetek

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/702478) by Exiled Rebels Scanlations. 



> Az Exiled Rebels által fordított fejezet magyar verziója.  
> Nem fogom az egész könyvet lefordítani, mivel van/lesz hivatalos fordítás.

44.fejezet

A csirkeszárny, amely Lan Jingyi szájából lógott egy loccsanással a tányérjába zuhant, a kifröccsenő szósz pedig összekente ruháját. Egyetlen gondolat fogta el Wei Wuxiant - miután Lan Wangji kijózanodik, biztosan nem lesz képes mások elé állni.

Jin Ling teljesen el volt képedve, "Mit csinál?"  
  
Wei Wuxian, "Bemutatja nektek a Lan klán homlokszalagjának egy különleges használati módját."  
  
Lan Sizhui, "Miféle különleges módot?"  
  
Wei Wuxian, "Ha egy igazán furcsa élőhalottra bukkantok, és úgy gondoljátok, hogy meg kell vizsgálni, akkor a homlokszalagotok segítségével elhozhatjátok".  
  
Lan Jingyi megszólalt, "De azt nem lehet. A klánunk homlokszalagja.."  
  
Lan Sizhui visszatömte a fiú szájába a csirkeszárnyat, "Áh, már értem! Fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy ezt erre is lehet használni!"  
  
Lan Wangji figyelmen kívül hagyva a furcsálló tekinteteket, felvonszolta Wei Wuxiant a lépcsőn. Belépett a szobába, megfordult, becsukta az ajtót, bezárta, majd végül elébe tolta az asztalt, mintha egy képzeletbeli ellenséget szándékozott volna kint tartani. Látva Lan Wangji munkálkodását Wei Wuxian megkérdezte, "Végezni fogsz velem?"  
  
A magánszobában helyet kapott egy fa paraván, mely két részre osztotta a helységet. Az egyik felében egy asztal volt néhány székkel, evéshez és társalgáshoz, míg a másikban egy ágy függönyökkel pihenéshez. Miután Lan Wangji odahúzta a paraván másik oldalára, erővel az ágyra lökte Wei Wuxiant. Wei Wuxian feje finoman belekoccant a fa háttámlába, mely az ágy részét képezte. Egy könnyed "Áú" csusszant ki a száján, mikor arra gondolt _"Megint alvásra kényszerít? Még nincs 9 óra, ugye?"_  
  
A felkiáltást hallva Lan Wangji megemelte ruhájának szegélyét és elegánsan helyet foglalt az ágyon, kezét Wei Wuxian fejéhez érintve. Habár arca kifejezéstelen volt, mozdulatai hihetetlenül gyengédek, mintha azt kérdené "Fájt?"  
  
Miközben kezével tapogatózott, Wei Wuxian ajkai megremegtek, "Fáj! Nagyon fáááj!"  
  
A fájdalmas jajveszékeléstől Lan Wangji arcán végre megjelent az aggódás nyoma. Kezei még gyengédebbek lettek ahogy Wei Wuxian vállát érintette, mintha nyugtatgatná. Wei Wuxian felemelte csuklóját, hogy az lássa, "Miért nem oldozol el? Hanguang-Jun, olyan szoros, hogy szinte vérzik. Iszonyatosan fáj! Vedd le a homlokszalagot és engedj el, rendben? Rendben?"  
  
Lan Wangji azonnal befogta a száját. Wei Wuxian, "Ühümmm mmmmm ühhhüümmmnnnn"  
  
" _Tehát úgy csinálsz, mintha nem értenéd amit nem szeretnél és ha már végképp nem működik a színlelés, akkor nem engeded, hogy beszéljek?"_  
  
Milyen udvariatlan!  
  
Wei Wuxian gondolta, _Most, hogy a helyzet ilyenné vált, ne hibáztass engem_.  
  
Lan Wangji teljesen eltakarta Wei Wuxian száját az egyik kezével. Alatta Wei Wuxian elválasztotta ajkait egymástól és gyorsan, nyelve hegyével végigszántotta Lan Wangji tenyerét. Lágy volt ez az érintés, de Lan Wangji arca úgy nézett ki, mintha láng perzselte volna meg. Azonnal elkapta kezét. Wei Wuxian nagy levegőt vett. Amint már úgy érezte ő nyert, Lan Wangji elfordult. Az ágyon mozdulatlanul, térdeit magához szorítva ült és azt a kezet szorongatta mellkasához, melyet az imént megnyalt Wei Wuxian.  
  
Wei Wuxian, " Mi az? Mit művelsz?"  
  
Mintha feladta volna életét, mintha valami perverz alak bemocskolta volna. Ha most mások erre tévednének, azt hinnék, hogy Wei Wuxian valóban tett vele valamit. Wei Wuxian, összezuhant ábrázatát látva megszólalt,  
  
"Nem tetszett? Hát, nem az én hibám, ha nem tetszett. Te voltál olyan erőszakos és nem engedted, hogy beszéljek. Gyere ide és megtisztítom." Lan Wangji vállának irányába nyúlt megkötözött kezeivel, de Lan Wangji kitért előle. Azt látva, hogy meghúzza magát az ágy sarkában Wei Wuxianben ismét felgyulladt a csínytevés szikrája. Az ágyon térdelve Lan Wangji felé indult és mosolygott, miközben a tőle telhető legördögibb hangnemet használta, "Félsz?"  
  
Lan Wangji azonnal felpattant az ágyról, mintha valóban rettegne, továbbra is háttal állt neki és megtartotta a tisztes távolságot. Wei Wuxian végre elkezdte jól érezni magát. Vigyorgott, miközben lassan elhagyta az ágyat, "Hé, miért bujkálsz? Még mindig meg vagyok kötözve, én nem félek, akkor te miért? Gyere, gyere. Gyere ide."  
  
Megközelítette Lan Wangjit, szándékai nem voltak tiszták. Lan Wangji megkerülte a paravánt és beleütközött az asztalba, amit ő maga helyezett el az ajtó előtt. Wei Wuxian is megkerülte a paravánt, Lan Wangjit üldözve, aki erre annak másik irányába menekült. Kettejük jó párszor megkerülte a paravánt és Wei Wuxian már kezdte élvezni, mikor hirtelen felfogta a helyzetet. _Mit művelek? Bújócskázok? Mi történik? Megőrültem? Lan Zhan részeg, de én miért játszok vele?_  
  
Észrevéve, hogy már nem kergetik, Lan Zhan is megállt. A paraván mögé rejtőzve csupán hófehér arcának fele látszódott ki, úgy bámult csöndben Wei Wuxian irányába. Wei Wuxian óvatosan végigmérte. Még mindig kifinomultnak és csinosnak tűnt, mintha a hat éves, aki az imént Wei Wuxiant kergette másvalaki lett volna.  
  
Wei Wuxian, "Szeretnéd még?"  
  
Lan Wangji minden arckifejezés nélkül bólintott. Wei Wuxian alig bírta visszatartani a nevetést. _Hahahahahahaha, egek, Lan Zhan bújócskázni akar most, hogy részeg hahahahahahah!!_  
  
A nevetés, amit próbált visszatartani, hatalmasabb volt, mint egy szökőár. Miután sikerült felülkerekednie rajta, Wei Wuxian egész teste rázkódott. _Egy olyan klán, mint a Gusu Lan klán, megtiltja a hangoskodást, viccelődést és még a gyors sétát is. Lan Zhannak soha nem jutott a mókából, amikor fiatal volt. Szegényke. Amúgy sem fog emlékezni ebből semmire, ha holnap felébred, így akár játszhatok is vele._  
  
Néhány lépést megtett Lan Wangji felé, úgy tett mintha kergetné. Ahogy azt várta, Lan Wangji futni kezdett a másik irányba. Akárcsak egy kisgyermekkel játszana, Wei Wuxian megtette a tőle telhetőt és néhányszor körbekergette a paraván körül. "Fuss, menekülj. Gyorsabban! Mindjárt elkaplak! Ha elkaplak, ismét megnyallak. Na, rettegsz már?"  
  
Ezt fenyegetésnek szánta, de Lan Wangji hirtelen irányt váltott és felé indult, végül egymásba ütköztek. Wei Wuxian el akarta kapni, így nem számított rá, hogy a másik egyenesen a karjaiba sétál. Megnémulva, riadtan, még megragadni is elfelejtette Lan Wangjit. Látva, hogy Wei Wuxian mozdulatlan, Lan Wangji felemelte annak összekötözött kezeit és átemelte, hogy a nyaka körül legyenek, akár egy törhetetlen béklyó. "Elkaptál."  
  
Wei Wuxian "Hogyan? Igen, elkaptalak."  
  
Mintha várt volna arra, ami csak nem akart megtörténni, Lan Wangji ismételgetni kezdte a szót. Ezúttal úgy hangsúlyozott, mely azt a benyomást keltette, mintha mohón sóvárogna. "Elkaptál."  
  
Wei Wuxian, "Igen. Elkaptalak."  
  
Elkapta. Na és? Mit is mondott korábban? Mit tesz, ha elkapja?  
  
..Nem.  
  
Wei Wuxian, "Ez így nem érvényes. Te magad sétáltál ide." Még be se fejezte mondandóját, Lan Wangji arckifejezése elsötétedett. Hihetetlenül bánatosnak tűnt.  
  
Wei Wuxian, _Ez nem lehet. Ha Lan Zhan részeg nem csak bújócskázni szeret, de azt is, ha megnyalják?!_  
  
Szerette volna lehámozni magát Lan Zhanról, de Lan Zhan megragadta a karjait, mielőtt kibújhatott volna. Biztosan tartotta őket Wei Wuxian nyakánál, nem engedte, hogy megemelje őket. Látva, hogy Lan Wangji egyik keze az ő karjába fúródik, Wei Wuxiannek ötlete támadt. Megmozdult, arcát egyre közelebb és közelebb tolta. Ajkai megérintették Lan Wangji kézfejét, szinte csókként és a nyelve hegyét végigsimította jáde bőrén.  
  
Finoman. Nagyon finoman.  
  
Lan Wangji összerezzent és elrántotta a kezét amilyen gyorsan csak tudta. Szabadon engedte Wei Wuxian kezeit, ismét hátat fordított neki és oldalra húzódott. Megint magához szorította megnyalt kezét és falnak fordulva álldogált csendesen. Wei Wuxian tanácskozott magában, _Most tetszik neki, vagy fél tőle? Esetleg egyszerre a kettő?_  
  
Miközben gondolkodott, Lan Wangji megpördült, arca, mint mindig most is nyugodt volt, "Újra."  
  
Wei Wuxian, "Újra? Mit szeretnél újra?"  
  
Lan Wangji a paraván mögé rejtőzött és fél arccal kibújva kémlelt. Szándékai kristály tiszták voltak. _Újra. Te kergetsz, én menekülök_. Megrökönyödve, Wei Wuxian teljesítette kívánságát és játszani kezdett vele. Ez alkalommal csak egy rövid ideig kergetőztek, Lan Wangji ismét megadta magát.  
  
Wei Wuxian, "Ezt szándékosan csinálod, nemde?" Lan Wangji megint a nyaka köré bújtatta Wei Wuxian karjait, mintha nem értette volna annak szavait és várta, hogy az ígéret ismét beteljesedjen.  
  
_Engedjem Lan Zhant, hogy ő egyedül mókázzon? Na mit nem. Különben sem fog emlékezni semmire, amit teszek vele. Játszok vele valami ennél is jobbat._  
  
Karjaival Lan Wangji nyaka körül, Wei Wuxian visszavezette őt az ágyra és leültek. Megkérdezte, "Ez tetszik neked, igaz? Ne fordulj el, beszélj. Tetszik, vagy sem? Ha igen, akkor nem szükséges kergetőznünk minden egyes alkalommal. Mi lenne, ha annyit szórakozhatnál, amennyit csak szeretnél?"  
  
Miközben beszélt, felemelte Lan Wangji egyik kezét, lehajolt és csókot nyomott annak két ujja közé. Lan Wangji megint szerette volna elrántani azt, de Wei Wuxian erősen fogta, nem engedve. Ekkor, Wei Wuxian ajkait Lan Wangji ökléhez érintette. Könnyedebben a toll puha érintésénél, lélegzete a kézfejéhez vándorolt és ismét csókolt. Lan Wangji nem tudta kiszabadítani a kezét, bárhogy próbálkozott , csak annyit tudott tenni, hogy ökölbe szorította azt.  
  
Wei Wuxian felhúzta köpenyének ujját, így felfedve hófehér csuklóját és azt is megcsókolta. Miután végzett, nem emelte fel a fejét, csupán a szemét szegezte Lan Wangjira, "Ennyi elég volt?" Lan Wangji összeszorította ajkait, nem volt hajlandó egy szót sem kiejteni. Wei Wuxian felegyenesedett és folytatta nyugodt hangon, "Mondd, égettél papírpénzt értem?"  
  
Nem kapott választ. Wei Wuxian hangosan felnevetett és közelebb ült. A ruhán át a szíve helyére csókolt, "Ha nem beszélsz, nem kapsz többet. Mondd, honnan tudtad, hogy én vagyok az?" Lan Wangji behunyta szemeit. Ajkai reszkettek, úgy tűnt a vallomástétel határán van, hirtelen azonban, míg Wei Wuxian bámulta azt a puha, vörös szájat valami úrrá lett rajta és megcsókolta.  
  
Ezután még meg is nyalta, mintha egyetlen csók nem lett volna neki elég.  
  
Mindkettejük szeme hatalmasra nyílt. Egy pillanattal később Lan Wangji felemelte egyik kezét, ez pedig azonnal észhez térítette Wei Wuxiant. Hideg verejték ült ki bőrére, rettegett, hogy Lan Wangji ott helyben agyonüti, így menekülni kezdett az ágyról. Mikor megfordult, látta, amint Lan Wangji a saját homlokát csapta meg, amitől elvesztette az eszméletét.  
  
A magánszobában Lan Wangji az ágyon hevert, míg Wei Wuxian a földön ült. A nyitott ablakon át hideg szellő suhant be, libabőr futott végig Wei Wuxianon. A feje teljesen kitisztult.  
  
  
Felállt a földről, helyére tolta az asztalt és leült. Miután magához tért gondolataiból a fogával kezdte kicsomózni a homlokszalagot. Nagy munka árán végül sikerült kiszabadítania magát. Mikor kezei szabadok lettek, hogy átvészelje a sokkhatást, öntött magának egy pohár italt. A szájához emelte a poharat, de egy csepp sem akart belőle kifolyni. Lenézve tudatosult benne, hogy a pohár üres volt, már az egész kancsónyit megitta. Miközben öntött sem vette észre, hogy semmi sem folyik belőle.  
  
Wei Wuxian letette az üres poharat az asztalra, _Elég az alkoholból. Eleget ittam már_. Mikor megfordult, a paraván másik oldalán tiszta kilátás nyílt Lan Wangjira, aki csendesen feküdt az ágyon. Gondolta magában, _Tényleg túl sokat ittam ma. Lan Zhan egy komoly ember. Még ha részeg is volt, még ha nem emlékszik semmire sem mikor felébred, akkor sem volt jogom ilyen sértő dolgot tenni..tiszteletlenség vele szemben._  
  
Emlékezve, hogy mi is volt az a sértő dolog, amit tett Lan Wangjival, Wei Wuxian nem tudta megállni, hogy ne érintse meg ajkait.  
  
Nehezen és sok munkával, de kiegyenesítette a homlokszalagot. Az ágy mellé sétálva, a párnára helyezte azt és sikerült megállítania magát abban, hogy akár Lan Wangjira is pillantson. Leguggolt és levette Lan Wangji csizmáját, majd a Lan klán hivatalos alvási testhelyzetébe fordította. Miután mindennel végzett az ágynak dőlve ismét a földön foglalt helyet. Gondolatai kesze-kuszák voltak, de egyvalami kitűnt a többi közül.  
  
A jövőben nem szabad Lan Zhannak alkoholt adni. Ha mindenkivel úgy bánik részegen, mint vele, akkor annak nem lesz jó vége.


End file.
